sidthesciencekidfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid the Science Kid
Sid the Science Kid is a preschool edutainment/education series produces by "The Jim Henson Company". Like many over Jim Henson series, this series is very unique and one of a kind! Featuring real-time computer-generated puppets, brought to life with the Henson Digital Performance Studio. History Production began in the fall of 2008 with 42 half-hour episodes of Sid the Science Kid having initially been ordered; a special vacination episode was produced in the fall of 2009; and a second season, comprising of 13 additional episodes, begin airing in fall 2010. The series debuted on PBS Kids on September 1, 2008 with a two-year on-air commitment. As of January 1, 2011, KOCE, the current primary PBS member for the Los Angeles area, now co-produces the show after KCET disaffiliated with PBS at the end of 2010. Premise The main character in the show is Sid, an "inquisitive youngster" who uses comedy to tackle questions kids have about basic scientific principals and why things work the way they do. He tries to answer questions and solve problems with the help of his classmates and friends, teacher, and his family! Each week, Sid studies a new topic at hand, usually following real time flow and on Fridays they reveal everything learned this previous week. If you do not know the theme of the week you can view the official Sid the Science Kid website on PBS Kids.com to find out what this weeks theme is! Formula per episode This series is very strict with a formula in each episode, these being: #Sid proposes a hypothesis (questions something or makes an idea) #Has breakfast while chatting with his parents (or parent) regarding hypothesis who support or notice a flaw #Sid heads to school and 2 small musical numbers take place #Sid interviews his friends before school starts #Rug time where Sid tells the others about his idea or uqestion #Learning takes place as everyone grabs their notebooks #An expirement takes place during Super Fab Lab #Playtime where they either play pretend, "Good Laughternoon", or just play on the playground. #Teacher Susie sings a song that fits the topic. #Sid goes home and sings 2 more small songs #Sid talks with his parents and they then usually do something regarding it #Preparing for bed, Sid tells the viewers about a brand new idea before going to bed The specials however, break this formula as they are not usually basic episodes. Characters (For a full list of characters, please see: Characters) Episodes A total of 64 episodes and 7 special episodes have been made and produced. For more information on all of them, please visit the episode page to find links to every single one! Merchandise Multiple DVD's have begun to see release for the series. But for more information and details please visit the Merchandise page. Awards and Honors In 2009, Sid the Science Kid was awarded the Parents' Choice Award and was called "Recommended Television for the spring of 2009" by the organization. In May 2009 it the nominees for the 36th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were announced. Sid the Science Kid is nominated in two categories - "Outstanding Children's Animated Program" and "Outstanding Achievement in Main Title and Graphic Design". The series was nominated by the Television Critics Association for a TCA Award in "Outstanding Achievement in Children's Programming." Trivia *Originally, this show was to be called "What's The Big Idea?" Category:Series Category:Main Pages